User talk:LeonardoWyatt
---- Please leave a message below. ---- ---- Articles Just so you know, I am not going to be be copying and pasting articles from the Charmed Wiki on here. I am only adding the articles I wrote myself and contributed to the Charmed Wiki; ie) Wounds and Injuries, Magical Transformations, Horned Demon (changing name to Red Skinned Devil), etc. I know I posted the sisters articles from Charmed Wiki but I am going to rewrite them. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I figured that and I'm not taking any information from The Charmed Wiki either. I've wrote the Astral Projection and Glamouring one with my own words, although I used some of the sentences from The Charmed Wiki for inspiration since I'm not really that good with the powers. x)--LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) How exactly was user:70.64.252.74 on the Charmed wiki harassing people or acting out intimidating behavior? I edited under that IP address when I was at a coffee shop. All I did was contribute a quote to the Neena article said by Leo in Oh Henry, answer a question asked by chloefan03, addressed a question asked by PerryPeverell about what iMan meant by "a book" and then on your talk page I corrected a comment said by another "wikia contributor" who said something about formats and walls. How is any of that intimidating/harassing? if you are simply blocking the IP address because I used it, that is rather hypocritical, since you edited on the wiki when you were blocked with an anonymous account. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap, Sorry. I didn't mean to block that one, I meant to block 94.2.100.192. Cause he edited talk pages and put my signature, making it look like I was criticizing my own work. I didn't even know it was you. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :NP.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Destroying the wiki by ... how exactly? :Spending countless hours creating new articles? :Spending countless hours adding pictures to articles? :Making sure the entire wiki community is involved in decisions? :Dedicating over 2 years to improving and adding articles? Where have I once created an account to force people to see things my way? I have simply created blogs allowing people to offer their input toward changes you felt they shouldn't be involved in. I'm not the one who had friends create accounts to get something I like nor have I threatened to block people for merely voicing their opinions. How exactly is a person supposed to know if something they are going to say is going to create an argument? I certainly don't have a crystal ball that will show me someone is going to start bitching and moaning the way you and Glenn have. I simply created a blog/blogs stating whether or not people agree with changes you choose to make. Are you even looking at the same blog as I am? Look at the blog about the blue infoboxes. First Twerdette agreed there should be different colors, then Khan stated that he did too. Next Just a Witch suggested a vote on the topic, then Khan agreed saying he will inform you. Perry then agreed and said he can create an article discussing the colors. Then YOU commented in a negative way saying "i can't believe people are complaining about this...." and you called multiple color infoboxes "tacky" and "unprofessional", then you said something about people only caring about the way infoboxes look and the pictures chosen. Then I stated why it is important that we have attractive infoboxes and pictures.I then made the suggestion about looking at the Sailor Moon wiki to see how they have a color system guide line, Twerdette liked the idea.YOU then "users trying to make us like other wikis" - an interjection here - was it not you or Glen who said something before about the HarryPotterWiki doing something that Charmed Wiki should do? Then Glenn came on and made the rainbow comment totally disrespecting everyone's opinion. Like I said, take a look at your actions, the ones creating drama are you and Perry. Then look after that - You and Perry still continued to be negative and argue. You are the ones who turned the simple discussion into a dramafest. Not me. Suggesting a vote or asking for opinion is not trying to sway people to think like me, its to include everyone's input in the discussion. That is what a wiki does - they include the entire community in decisions. As I told Sarah before you were last week - you and Glenn are way too overly emotional and let your emotions get in the way of your editing. Also, look at the facts - you and me were fine after you were blocked, I explained myself and everything was okay until who got involved, that would be Glenn. How you can't see Glenn is the one who creates drama and problems is beyond my intellect.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ....Righttttt. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And I was just saying my opinion and it just happened to be a negative one. Your the one who is creating drama, I mean seriously, you have 6 accounts? Wiki staff even blocked you from the Community Wiki! People are now seeing your real colors. All you do is complain about other users ideas, like Glenn's; The New Format? You complained, the new episode format you complained it. I remember you saying to someone scans of the Book of Shadows aren't allow on pages, so Glenn started deleting them, then you comment him being why are you deleting them, when you were deleting them first. You obviously have some kind of inforiaty complex towards him. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And me and you are different in so many ways. Unlike you, I waited out my block, only editing on my talk page, and editing sometimes as a unregistered user, you have made 6 accounts to try and edit. This is your MISTAKE, not mine; or Glenn's or Khans. Learn to take responsibility for your OWN actions instead of blaming everyone else. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And Sarah even said on your talk page to move on from the disagrement. But you're obviously not if you're trying to get me and Khan blocked again. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :My exploded rainbow comment was directed entirely to you. You make infoboxes with the most ridiculous, ugly colors that don't match. Then you put the text in a color that makes it almost impossible to read. And if I ever suggest that we do something on the wiki, like other wiki's do, it's because it made those wiki's better. It made them more attractive, professional and popular. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 11:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) FYI: Those accounts were created long before my block was put in place. How about you look at the account creation date. Clearly you are the ones not moving on .. "oh let's increase the block period so we can surpass his badge count and edit count ... aren't we so clever". Grow up. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Another FYI: I wasn't blocked from the community wiki, second I suggested that all users be involved in voting for the new format, that is not complaining. The only ones still bitching are the three of you. Like I said, Grow Up.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC)